


Two Kinds of Love

by NikeScaret



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: A tiny incubus, Damian is an incubus, First Love, First puppy love than.... Other kinds of love, Gen, Here's my apology, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm so very sorry Virus, Jon is a human, Love at First Sight, They're going to fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeScaret/pseuds/NikeScaret
Summary: Maybe it's not surprising when Damian falls in love with Jon.After all, he was first one who showed him warmth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VirusZeref](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/gifts).



> Virus, I'm so very sorry about what I said. Since I can't seem to express it into words, here is my apology fic.
> 
> I really hope you like it. 
> 
> If not... Well I'm still sorry. 
> 
> To everyone else, I hope you like this too. 
> 
> Enjoy~~~

Damian is a incubus, a feared demon.

  


A feared sex demon.

  


But he's young, and so doesn't have to feed. 

  


His father is the greatest, most powerful incubus there is, and Damian is expected to carry on that title. 

  


Damian fully accepts that. 

  


But… One day he sees a bit about his physical age, one with black hair and fair skin and blue eyes. 

  


Damian, quite simply, falls in love.

  


So he visits the town everyday and watches the boy-Jon, he overhears one day-who in turn watches him.

  


They dance around each other for months until Jon finally walks up to him, sticks out his hand, and says,”Hi! My name's Jon Kent.”

  


Damian smiles sharply and shakes the warm human hand, reveling in the heat. Damian’s always been cold, but he's heard his siblings speak highly of human warmth. 

  


He's always wanted to feel it for himself.

  


And now he has.

  


“Damian Wayne.” He says, watching as realization rises in those eyes, and he clutches the hand harder in preparation of the struggle 

  


“Nice to meet you!” Is what Damian gets instead, and he shocked enough to loosen his hold.

  


Jon doesn't stop babbling though, throwing his arm around the inhuman creature beside him and drags him with him into the woods.

  


Damian could easily throw him off, could easily kill him with a single twitch, but he finds he doesn't want to.

  


Jon, after all, is so warm, and Damian's been so cold for long, he leans into the touch with reservation.

  


It is a small thing, a little change in angle, but Jon smiles all the same, because that's a start.

  


(Jon has seen how serious Damian is, how stoic, and he had decided after the second meeting that he would loosen that boy up even if it killed him.

  
Which it thankfully would not.)

**Author's Note:**

> Virus, again, I am so sorry for what I said. I did not mean to upset you. I hope that you remember that.


End file.
